Irresistably sweet
by calabria
Summary: Is there such a thing as falling in love with the wrong person ? Maybe .. Or maybe it's the actually the prfect person all along ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot !!**

I hope u guys like it and please tell me if i should continue ..

* * *

Pacing in my room in the not-so-bad apartment i own .. That's what i seem to be doing for the past week.

_I can't do this_..

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling .. I suddenly smelled something burning. _Oh Bloody Hell !!_

I ran to my kitchen downstairs and quickly got the cookies i was baking out of the oven.

"Oh my god .. Not _again_!! " I groaned . This is the third time i burn these damn cookies. Madam Rosmerta is going to be pissed. She has been asking for these for a week now. It doesn't take that long to bake some cookies !

After graduating from Hogwarts, i decided to open my own bakery. Practically every single person that has tasted my cooking encouraged me. I managed to bake, cook and do everything in between without using magic. I loved the feeling of sugar and flour between my fingers, the sweet scents of vanilla and chocolate filling the air around me and the feeling of accomplishment once i see the result of all the hard work. It was my own little heaven..

I bought a small shop next to my uncle George's shop and luckily found an empty apartment above it. He was my biggest supporter because of all the chocolate chip frogs he managed to eat. I was settled and running in a week's time. Business was good and i had the best and most respectable customers from all over the wizarding world. And to think i was only twenty one !

Opening my own bakery is just starting to seem like a bad idea. I can't seem to concentrate on anything lately. Not since he decided to visit my humble shop ..

**FLASHBACK :**

I was out back getting a bag of chocolate when i heard the bell to the bakery jingling. Hurrying inside to check who it was i almost fell flat on my face. Pushing the curtains aside with my hips and hurrying to the counter while trying to adjust the bag of chocolates on my hip..

"Welcome to Simply Sweet .. Are you looking for something special ? ?" I said cheerfully.

The figure that had entered turned to me and looked up. I gasped !! _Bloody Hell_ ..

"Scorpius ?? "

"Rose ?? " We both said at the same time.

I stood staring and finally the bag of chocolate decided to fall ! _Excellent_ !!

I knelt to try and pick up the blocks of chocolate that managed to escape the bag and i felt him kneel down with me.

"Let me help you with .. "

"You don't have to.."

We both said at the same time, lifting our heads. I was now staring at Scorpio Malfoy. Our faces inches apart . I could feel him breathing in deeply then breathing out. The soft breath caressing my face. He closed his eyes then waited a moment before helping me up.

"I didn't know you worked here." He said slowly after helping me with the bag and carrying it back to the kitchen.

"I don't work here.. I own the place." I said laughing slightly at his face. He seemed shocked at first but managed to cover it up rather quickly.

" Well.. That is unexpected. I thought that with all you're perfect grades you'd be the minister of magic or something by now. I never knew that you were serious when you mentioned you wanted to open you're own bakery." He said also laughing slightly.

"Well you never bothered to actually know me Scorpious. I .. You know what .. It's not important. You must have come here for a reason .. So, What is it ?" I said feeling the past sense of being unworthy. I always felt unworthy and unimportant in his presence.. Or any Slytherines's presence for that matter !

"I .. I just needed a birthday cake for my mother. It's her birthday and i heard that this was the place the best .. so here i am." He said and i could've sworn that i saw a flash of hurt in Malfoy's eyes at my tone.

"Oh .. Well. Come with me then and you could pick out a cake or you could just tell me what you want if it's a special order and i could make it .." I said leading him up front.

I watched him walk around the bakery looking at the various cakes trying to chose. He was the same Scorpius Malfoy. He was slightly taller now and more built. His hair was the same platinum blonde color but it was longer now and slightly fell into his beautiful eyes. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy would be called handsome.

Thinking back to our Hogwarts years, i remember how Scorpius used to be. At first sight you would definitely know that he was a Malfoy, with the looks and the attitude. But i always sensed something different. He had this presence that always managed to strike my interest. Of course he never gave me the time of day but when he did i always sensed that he was never actually the person people saw. That he was somehow_ different_.

We hadn't really talked throughout the years except maybe for the last year. We had a sort of understanding .. Respectable behaviour considering our family history. Unlike his fellow Slytherines who always made me feel like dirt, he was sort of neutral. He was always on the side lines watching his friends calling me names and making fun of me. He never spoke a word to me but i could always see that look in his eyes. A look that i could never understand, not even now.

"Rose ?" I heard his voice snapping me out of my memories.

"Sorry .. Did you choose ?" I asked looking at him .

"Yes , I'll take that chocolate one" He said looking at me with that same look that he had all these years ago.

"Ok .. Just a moment." I took a few steps around him and then grabbed what he wanted and wrapped it up. I handed it to him and he paid.

"Thank you Rose .. " He said smiling slightly. " I will see you soon i hope. "

"Of course." I said feeling this warm feeling inside that told me something was definitely wrong.

**END FLASHBACK**

And i did see him soon. He came into my shop everyday for the following month.

I was actually shocked at first thinking that he only came to pick on me or something but then i figured that he wasn't. He came in everyday. When i went down to open up the shop, he was standing there with two steaming cups of coffee. He would spend the day helping me around the store and tasting some of my new "inventions". Then, when it was time for closing, he would leave promising me to come the following morning.. I thought he might get bored of the monotonous routine or simply get bored of me.. To my surprise.. he wasn't.. We actually came to define ourselves as .. friends. A Malfoy and a Weasley.. Shocking !!

And now .. why I'm so jumpy and unable to concentrate .. Scorpius Malfoy hadn't set foot into my bakery for the last week and i was actually worried. What happened .. He promised me that he would come .. He didn't !!

Each day i found that i craved his company and the simple, trivial things we talked about more and more ..

* * *

So .. watcha think ??!

REVIEW !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except the plot..**

Oh and check out the characters on my profile and tell me what you think please .. I really want to know if i sorta got them right..

Anyhooo .. Enjoy and REVIEW !!

* * *

*** Rose ***

I couldn't .. Could I ?

No.. I could .. No.. I couldn't !!

_Bloody Bogarts_ !! This is just too much !!

I can't concentrate .. What if something terrible happened to him .. What if he's hurt or something ..

Wait ... I'm worried? About Scorpius Malfoy?

The world is coming to an end !!

The sound of the bell jingling startled me making me drop the flour all over ... _Damn_ !!

I tried to look presentable enough with all the flour to check who came in. Leaving the kitchen and heading to the front of the shop, I try and clear my head of all the terrible thoughts about a certain Malfoy.

"Hey beautiful .. " I heard the unmistakable voice of my cousin Albus.

"Hey .." I said feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't who i had in mind.

"He hasn't come back yet? " He asked noticing my disappointment. I shook my head.

Al was my best friend since the day I hit him on the top of the head with my bottle of milk. We have been through thick and thin. He was the best listener and he never judged without listening to everything and everyone.

I told him my story and all the mixed up and jumbled feelings i was experiencing. He simply smiled and said "interesting , It's about time".

I didn't understand what he meant but he always managed to make me feel better and I had alot on my mind.

"Don't worry, He's probably busy or something. Do you have any chocolate fudge sticks left? I want some !! " He asked laughing, trying to get my mind off of a certain someone.

After giving Al what he needed i head back inside to finish the orders i had left. Five cakes, a dozen fudge sticks and three dozen cookies later, I was exhausted.

The kitchen was a mess by the time i was done and i looked like an even bigger mess. I decided to finish up in the kitchen then deliver the orders that were far behind. Half an hour later, the kitchen was cleaned, the orders were boxed and i was ready to go.

Locking up the store, I head out to deliver the orders.

A couple of hours later, i was heading down the road to the store happy that i finally managed to finish everything. Passing the dark alley close to the bakery, i could hear someone moan in what i guessed was pain. I stood rooted in my place not knowing what to do. The alleys were dangerous at night even with Voldemort defeat. Some of his death eaters still lingered even if they weren't as strong as they once were. Hearing the painful moans once more, my mind was decided. Venturing into the dark alley, i could ony light the way with my wand. When i heard the moan once more, i turned my wand in the sound's direction and wht i saw made me gasp in horror.

"Scorpius ?" I asked feeling the terror in my voice.

"Get away Rose .. You mustn't be seen with me .. " He moaned in pain.

I quickly crouched down beside him and studied his state. His once clean robes were soaked with his own blood near his stomach and ribs. His forehead had a large gash going a long way. I couldn't help myself or the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"What happened to you ?" I whispered, my voice quivering.

"Rose.. Please.. You must leave me " He whispered and i could feel him losing consciousness.

"Scorpius.. Stay with me. We'll get you some help. Don't worry." I quickly stood up and used my wand to levitate him and move him quickly to my apartment, tears staining my cheeks the whole way.

Entering the apartment i quickly lay Scorpius on my bed after fixing the covers under him. I tried remembering the basic spells that would help him in his state but i just couldn't. I was panicking..

He wasn't talking to me and i knew that he had lost alot of blood. I faintly remembered the muggle ways of cleaning the different wounds. I grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut his shirt off, afraid that i might hurt him further if i moved him. His whole body was taking this unnatural pale colour that told me that he had been bleeding for a while now. I quickly tried to determine how bad his injuries were and used what spells i could finally remember to fix whatever i could. An hour later, Scorpius Malfoy lay on my bed freshly washed, completely naked and covered in bandages. If anyone were to tell me that this would happen, i would've never believed them.

I sat on a chair near the bed and stared at the figure in front of me. He looked so.. weak. Scorpius Malfoy was never supposed to be was strong. He was everyone's rock.. He actually came to be mine.. A lone tear slid down my cheek for the figure resting in front of me. I only hoped what i did was enough..

*** Scorpius ***

Vanilla, Coconuts, melons .. I was surrounded by the sweet scents.. Heavenly scents..

I stirred out of the deep comatose state that i had been in. I faintly remembered what had happened. They were after me. They had been for the past week. They had almost caught me if i hadn't apparated to an alley. I remembered falling to the ground and going in and out of consciousness. I could hear the soft, sweet voice and the light feathery touches. They felt heavenly. I remembered seeing Rose before closing my eyes.

_Rose._

I shot out of the place i was resting in and discovered that it was dark outside. I looked around me and realised that i was laying in a soft bed and bandaged. I heard a soft murmur and saw movements to my side. I quickly turned getting ready to defend myself if i had to. I was greeted by the most heavenly sight...

Bunched up in a chair by my bed was the girl of my dreams..

She was the one who found me there. The last person i wanted them to find.

The past week had been hell for me.. I didn't see her everyday.. If only she knew..If only she knew how much she meant to me.

Ever since our first year at Hogwarts, ever since i saw the little bundle of red hair jumping up and down next to Albus Potter many years ago, I was hooked. She actually came up to me that day and talked to me. She did the one thing many others were so afraid to do just because i was a Malfoy. At first, i thought it was just a fascination with the girl who would stand up to my fellow Slytherines and refuse to be called names . Then, seeing her at the Yule Ball so perfect and beautiful in the hands of Albus.. That moment was the moment i felt the jealousy, that moment was when i knew.. I knew how i felt about Rose .. Even if i couldn't and wouldn't admit it..

I couldn't simply go up and talk to her or try to be her friend and i believe that she sort of understood. It was only in our last year that i had the nerve to try and talk to her. She was always with Albus and i found myself wishing i was in his place..

It started with simple library chat over assignments to friendly chats in free periods . We were respectable towards each other and i found myself craving her company more and more.

We lost touch after our last year but i could never get her out of my mind. I slept dreaming about her, woke up wishing i could see her and hoping that i would happen to run into her in the streets.

You could imagine my surprise when i found out that she owned the famous bakery. She hadn't changed much over the years. She had the same red hair but it was a bit longer now reaching bellow her shoulder blades. She had the same beautiful blue eyes. She was still much shorter than me but she looked older now. She still had this innocence about her that i so very much adored.

I started going there everyday for the next month. I found myself craving her smile, her laugh , her eyes, all the scents that were simply.. Rose..

Looking at the figure beside the bed, I realised how uncomfortable she must be. I noted that i was sleeping in the only bed around so it must be hers. Testing if i could move around or not, i found myself quite alright considering.

"Rose.. " I whispered trying to wake her up. She didn't seem to hear me.

"Pssst.. Rose .." I whispered louder causing her to stirr informing me that she was waking up.

Opening her eyes slowly and looking up to she finally registered i was up .

"Oh Thank Merlin .. You're awake.." She yelped jumping into my arms. To say i was surprised, shocked even, was an understatement. The shock and surprise, however, were quickly turned into a sense of peace. I loved how she fit perfectly in my arms.

"Are you ok? Are you hurting ?..." She started holding my face in her delicate hands.

"Rose.. I'm fine.. You fixed me up and you did a brilliant job. I'm Ok.." I whispered. I noticed her look down.

"I was worried about you .. You looked so .." She started but was cut by the sob that escaped her.

"Rose .. Please don't cry .. I'm fine.. i promise.." I said putting my hand under her chin and forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were red from crying and the tip of her nose was red. She looked young and innocent.. too good .. And she was crying.. For me !! She shouldn't cry..

"Rose.." I said putting a hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears that were now covering them. I hadn't touched anything as soft as her skin. As soon as i laid my hand on her face she looked me in the eyes and had that innocent look in hers. I couldn't help but glance at her perfect lips and crave to touch them. Looking into her eyes once before looking back to her lips, i slowly moved my fingers to her lips. Just as i expected, They were perfectly soft. Upon my fingers' touch, her lips parted slightly, her sweet breath caressing my finger tips.

I couldn't help but expect her to slap me or shout and tell me to get my filthy hands off her. She didn't.. She looked at me, her eyes full of emotion and all I wanted was to feel her sweet lips moving against mine.

I inched closer to her until our foreheads and noses were touching.. Our breathes caressing each others faces.. I tried to give her time to pull away if she wanted. Instead, i felt her hands moving to my neck, closing the space between us and full filling my greatest desire.

I couldn't explain it.. The feeling of millions of tiny shock waves coursing through my body moving everywhere. That's how i felt when her lips touched mine. She pulled away looking into my eyes.. Silently asking me if i felt it. I simply stared back at her .. Emotions overwhelming until i couldn't do anything but move closer to her again and tasting her once more.

The fact that i was completely naked, on her bed, with her straddling me never registered in my mind.. All i could think about was the beauty between my arms. I could feel her moving her hands down to my shoulders gripping me and pulling me closer as if reassuring herself that i was actually there. I couldn't help but put my arms around her waist and pulling her closer seeking the same type of reassurance..

I could feel her. Her delicate figure and gentle curves pressing against by hard body. She was so fragile that i was afraid to break her. My arms went around her waist and pulled her even closer until there was no space for even air to pass between us..

Our kisses were heat filled and passionate. I could feel emotions in me stirring that i never knew existed. Pulling away from me, she looked into my eyes, our faces barley apart. She brought her fingers from my shoulders to gently tracing my lips. Her fingers and touches were almost feather like. I closed my eyes at her touch wanting the moment to be prolonged forever.

"Open your eyes.." She whispered gently against my lips. I couldn't help but do as her soft, beautiful voice asked and i opened my eyes.

I looked into her and found her studying me, searching, looking for something that only she knew while tracing my face with her delicate touches.

When she finally settled on my eyes, i saw this look flash through her eyes .. Understanding .. Care .. Passion ..

I couldn't help myself and apparently niether could she because we both closed the distance between us with a passion filled kiss. A kiss reassuring us both....

* * *

Heheheheheheheh ... Evil Cliiiffffiii !!

Watcha think ma faithful readers .. will there be lemons in the following chapter ???

REVIEW and tell me what u want and what u think .. PLEASE !!!


End file.
